Sky Full of Stars
by Wynter Spite
Summary: One-Shot. Kakashi wakes up and everything is normal until he realizes it isn't, and second chances are meant to be used, anyway.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Do you know how much tragedy there would be if I did? Absolutely none! Because nobody would die! Someone would be all like, "Ouch, I just got stabbed with a kunai. Damn, that smarts. But at least I won't die, right?"**

 **Title: Sky Full of Stars**

 **Rated: T**

 **By: Wynter Spite**

 **Okay, just a warning, this was written at, like, five in the morning, so it's weird. Like, really weird. And yes, I know that the song below is not the same as the title, but I like that song more for this.**

* * *

 _Place a name upon the night_

 _One to set your heart alight_

 _And to make the darkness bright_

 _Paint the sky with stars_

 _\- Paint the Sky with Stars,_ Enya

* * *

Kakashi did his usual thing when he woke up. He showered, dressed, had breakfast, and when it was time, went to meet his former team at a local ramen shop to celebrate their sensei's marriage to Kushina-san. Quietly, of course. No need for information like that on the Yellow Flash to get out.

It was only when he walked into the ramen shop and saw that Obito was early for once and Sensei and Rin weren't there yet that he realized that either he was dead, this was a genjutsu, or something weird had happened. Personally, he was betting on the latter. Call it a feeling he had.

Obito stiffened and scowled when he saw Kakashi, who slid into the seat across from him. And proceeded to stare at the Uchiha.

Obito shifted uneasily. _Why the heck is he staring at me like that?_ "What?" he finally demanded.

"You look good." _For a dead man._

"What?" _Was there a really subtle insult somewhere in that sentence?_

Kakashi observed him and thought with a kind of regret that it was sort of tragic that he hadn't befriended Obito here. In his own world, he thought he would have, if things hadn't happened to cause the metaphorical and literal rocks to come crashing down.

Here, though . . . whoever said there were no second chances? Well, actually, nobody he's ever known . . . especially not, Kami forbid, a certain blond, blue-eyed, defiant boy-turned-young man. Yes, he was like the very definition of second chances. And thirds. And fourths. A new world wouldn't have stopped him. And it wouldn't stop Kakashi either. After all, who teaches the teacher but his students?

"I'm sorry."

Obito blinked, shocked. "What?" he said- well, choked out- for the third time.

"I'm sorry. For everything that's happened before." _In both my world and yours._ "Can we start over?"

Obito stared at his former silver-haired teammate, then leaned over, demanding, "Okay, what's happened, Kakashi, and does it involve blackmail? Maybe a genjutsu? Were you hurt? Do you have a concussion? Maybe you're feverish!"

Kakashi just shook his head and reached out to grab onto one of Obito's hands, which he'd placed flat on the table. "None of those. I'm just . . . I'm not . . . I just want to start over."

Obito felt Kakashi's fingers curl almost unconsciously, naturally, around his own ( _For safekeeping,_ whispered his mind, and he shook off the odd thought). It made him still, despite the struggle inside as to what to do, because he had no experience with this, and he never thought this would happen so how should he know how to react? Sure, he'd occasionally imagined with great glee Kakashi pleading for forgiveness at his feet, lavishing compliments on him as he laughed somewhat maniacally at the spectacle. Sometimes there would be a whip or a boot, and one time, for some reason, a seahorse. But that was what happened when his mind wondered in the middle of a fantasy. Weird things drifted through.

"Obito?" When Kakashi decided to try for a second chance, he hadn't thought Obito would freeze up and stare at the air somewhat blankly. "Obito."

The Uchiha felt someone poke his forehead. He blinked. "Huh?"

In front of him, Kakashi drew his arm back. His mask hid part of his face but he could see his eyes crinkle. "You were thinking too hard. I was afraid you might hurt yourself."

Obito opened his mouth to automatically retort, but his hand was warm in his, and he was smiling like something warm. Not the sun, the sun was blazing and wild and bursting. The sky, maybe, on an almost cloudless sunny day. But it was sunny today and still pretty cold, Obito thought rather inanely. And what was he doing comparing his smile to things like that, anyway? What was he doing comparing his smile at all?

There was a tap of a finger on his cheek. "Still thinking too hard. Just say one word. Yes? Or no?"

Obito looked at him, and there was really no question, because who would he be if he said no? Not himself, that was for sure, and since he was, indeed, himself, he said, "Yes."

The silver-haired man wrapped his other hand around his, too, so that his was held between both of Kakashi's, the fingertips of one of his hands resting on his wrist, and what was it protective of but his heart, which oh, there it was, on his sleeve, long to keep away the cold that wasn't there anymore, anyway. Kakashi tilted his head slightly and smiled at him like the sky. "Hello. I'm Hatake Kakashi."

Despite himself, no, because of himself, Obito smiled back, and it was like the stars. "Hi. I'm Uchiha Obito."

And because the stars shone with the sky, and the sky with the stars, Rin and Minato were understandably surprised when they got there to see midnight.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And this is what happens when I write at five in the morning.**

 **Also, it may or may not be KakaObi. I dunno. I don't really write slash, but my mood gets weird when I'm sleep deprived. I don't even know what genre this is. I would've put it in Mystery, as in, 'this genre is a mystery' but that would've probably just generated a lot of confusion.**


End file.
